minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Galaxy Timeline
The Death Galaxy Timeline, sometimes named the Grimdark Minecraftia, is an alternate timeline seen in one of Notch's many visions. General Idea There are supposedly multiple versions of this vision, but they all seem to share common elements. The Death Galaxy visions are no secret to the Alliance, and as such, Notch has taken multiple precautions to prevent it in any way possible. Concepts of the Death Galaxy The general concept of the Death Galaxy Timeline shows a dystopian future where mankind has severed all ties with their alien allies and taken the galaxy for themselves. Eventually, most races are driven to extinction over the course of 10 years, with the survivors hiding among the outer regions of the galaxy, named the Halo Stars. Mankind's colonies eventually run out of resources, causing them to become barren and look similar to Minecraftia's moon. The skies of every world become black as night, with only the stars and moon to light them. Humanity is still able to survive and gain resources using devices known as the Infinites, which can create food, water, and building materials from almost nothing. Humanity's technology is colored black as night, and all lights become red. Cities on barren worlds serve as economic spaceports to deliver resources to the human civilians. The laws become even harsher, as all citizens are under curfew and it is punishable by life in prison for the smuggling of alien technology. Anyone caught smuggling live aliens will be sentenced to death without trial. It would seem that mankind would be more united in their hatred for aliens. On the contrary, mankind would never be more divided. It would be divided into vast interstellar protectorates and criminal empires commanded by harsh dictators, wealthy yet corrupt politicians, crime lords, and sometimes even artificially intelligent robots. Human subspecies such as Tenno, Villagers, Space Marines, and Inhumans will be driven to extinction as well, in order to keep the human race "pure". Notch himself was hunted down to his death in this grim reality. While some empires may have organized armies or militias, others will employ mercenaries, bounty hunters, and ex-criminals to do their dirty work. The Forces of Chaos would mostly be eradicated, to a point where even Daemons would start to fear these hateful humans. The intense hatred from humanity would even create a new Chaos God named Ingurah, the god of hatred and anger. The other gods would constantly suffer under Ingurah's unending wrath. After millions of years, mankind will have become so exhausted from its resource draining and constant hatred that they themselves will go extinct. The complete lack of resources means that no new life will be able to evolve on any world, therefore leaving the galaxy a dead, lifeless husk full of dead planets. Indeed, the sun will set on humanity one last time. Preventation To prevent this horrible future, Notch has ensured that the unity between humanity and the other Alliance species remains strong and essential. Notch has also prevented the appointment of cruel, corrupt, oppressive government officials who would use their new positions of power for personal gain. Notch has also made employing ex-criminals illegal and instead relies only on independent or domestic bounty hunters that are not criminals in any way. Category:Concepts Category:Union Canon